Summer Promise
by Kitsuneshi Rei
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! "Meski kita harus berpisah untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, aku akan selalu menunggu Tetsuya di sini."/"Aku pasti pulang. Aku pasti kembali ke sisi Sei-kun."/"Nee, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"/AkaKuro slight KagaKuro. Three-shot gagal. Summer fic, bad summary. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Saat itu hanya ada desiran ombak, lengkingan camar, semilir angin laut, dan cahaya lembut matahari senja menyelimuti pantai yang tenang ini. Sosokmu yang bersandar padaku berkata, "Kita bisa meluapkan semua emosi kita di sini karena ini adalah tempat kita. Dan walaupun kita berpisah, kita akan bertemu kembali di sini karena di sinilah rumah tempat kita pulang," sambil mengulum senyum termanismu. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas, tentu saja. Semua kata-kata dan untaian kenangan indah di tempat ini sudah terukir rapi di memoriku. Namun, sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkan semua itu tersimpan lama di benakku. Perlahan mereka memudar, seperti butiran kapur yang tertiup angin.

* * *

**Summer Promise**

**By ****狐氏例****(Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau kenapa?"

Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang terbengong menatap jalur kereta yang nampak jarang digunakan itu hanya terkesiap pelan begitu mendengar suara si macan merah. Kagami Taiga yang sejak tadi diacuhkan panggilannya oleh pemilik surai azure itu—beruntunglah kali ini panggilan Kagami didengar Kuroko—hanya menggeram lirih. Pemuda bermanik merah itu menatap sahabatnya yang kembali asyik dengan dunianya. Sudah sebulan berselang sejak kejadian itu namun Kuroko masih terlihat seperti orang linglung. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak bersalah di sini dan dia tidak bisa disalahkan atas keadaannya sekarang. Jujur saja Kagami menyesal. Seandainya ia tidak membiarkan Kuroko sendirian saat itu, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Saat ini, walaupun yang berdiri di sampingnya itu pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami merasa jika si surai azure bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Nee, Kagami-kun..."

"Apa?"

Kali ini Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan manik azure-nya yang membulat penasaran. Wajahnya memang sedatar tembok, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi kadar keimutan pemuda berkulit porselen ini. Jika saat ini mereka tidak sedang berada di stasiun, Kagami mungkin bisa kelepasan dan memeluk pemuda imut itu. Tentu saja Kagami tak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau dikira aneh, atau malah dikira dirinya menyukai Kuroko.

Tapi bukankah ia memang menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya?

Oke, ini memang bukan kisah yang terlalu menarik untuk diceritakan. Kagami tidak percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama, dan itu memang benar. Semua ini bermula karena sikap Kuroko yang—menurut Kagami—menyebalkan karena muncul seenaknya tanpa diundang saat ia membeli burger di Majiba. Jujur saja Kagami saat itu merasa kesal. Namun, rasa 'kesal' bisa menjadi permulaan dari 'suka', bukan?

"Kagami-kun?"

"Waa!" Persendian Kagami berbunyi begitu Kuroko menarik lengannya keras-keras. Kontan saja macan itu langsung murka. "Kuroko teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Kuroko masih memasang muka-polos-tak-berdosa-nya. "Ini semua salah Kagami-kun karena tidak memperhatikanku," protesnya dengan nada monoton. Oke, kesalahan saat ini memang disebabkan oleh Kagami yang mengkhayal. Walaupun begitu, memangnya tak ada cara lain yang bisa menyeret Kagami kembali ke alam nyata selain membuat tulangnya hampir bergeser? Paling tidak Kuroko masih bisa melemparkan _wristband_-nya keras-keras ke muka Kagami atau menjegalnya. Itu mungkin lebih baik daripada membuat lengannya copot dari tubuhnya.

"Baik, baik! Akan kudengarkan perkataanmu!" seru Kagami sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kau mau bicara apa?"

Surai azure itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menunjuk ke jalur rel yang sedaritadi diperhatikannya. "Apa Kagami-kun tahu pemberhentian terakhir kereta yang melewati jalur ini?"

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Kudengar itu tembus ke desa kecil yang dekat dengan laut," jawabnya entah benar atau salah. "Karena jarang ada orang yang berkepentingan di desa itu atau tempat pemberhentian sebelumnya, sepertinya intensitas kereta yang melewati jalur ini tidak terlalu banyak."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ternyata Kagami-kun tahu banyak, ya?"

Kagami menyeringai. Sebuah tanda perempatan menghiasi dahinya. "Kau pikir aku sebebal apa, hah?" Tangannya mengacak-acak surai azure Kuroko. "Lagipula, memangnya kau ada kepentingan di sana?"

Kepentingan? Tentu saja tidak. Kuroko bahkan baru mendengar desa itu—walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah ia pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini. Dan sebenarnya Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakannya. Hanya saja...

Hanya saja...

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

"Tidak." Kuroko menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak."

Kagami kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. "Kau tahu, mungkin rasa penasaranmu itu bisa terobati nanti," ujarnya sembari mengulum senyum misterius.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

Masih dengan senyum misterius yang sama, Kagami menjawab, "Kau akan tahu minggu depan."

Kuroko hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan manik bulatnya yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya yang pucat. "Kagami-kun sok tahu."

"Apa katamu?!"

* * *

Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku kereta yang ditumpanginya bersama para anggota klub basket SMA Seirin. Saat ini adalah liburan musim panas dan pelatih mereka memutuskan bahwa latihan kali ini dilakukan di pantai. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tahu itu. Tapi, siapa sangka tempat tujuan mereka kali ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan yang dimaksud Kagami waktu itu?

Pemuda surai azure itu terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia—kembali—tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya. Catatan, Kuroko tidak boleh terus menerus melamun jika ia tidak ingin kelewatan stasiun tujuan dan ditinggal rekan-rekannya.

"Kau benar, Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko setelah berhasil menjajari langkah Kagami.

Pemuda surai merah itu menyeringai lebar. "Kubilang juga apa, jangan meremehkan Kagami Taiga ini!" balasnya sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Kau berlebihan, Kagami-kun."

"Berisik!"

"Anak kelas satu, bisakah kalian diam sebentar saja?"

Suara itu bernada monoton, namun mampu membuat bulu kuduk manusia se-sangar Kagami berdiri. Pasangan cahaya dan bayangan itu menoleh. Mereka mendapati Aida Riko yang tersenyum manis di belakang sana, namun aura hitam bercampur biru tua menghiasi pelatih itu. Kontan kedua manusia kelas satu itu menelan ludah, kompak.

"Lari sampai penginapan sana!"

"H-Hai!"

Riko hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Huh, kenapa mereka tidak bisa tidak ribut untuk sehari saja, sih?" gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak surai cokelat pendeknya.

"Biarkan saja, Riko." Kiyoshi Teppei menengahi. "Mungkin dengan itu Kuroko bisa kembali seperti semula. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah mulai kembali ke Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulu," tambahnya.

Riko menatap Kiyoshi, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kuharap juga begitu."

* * *

Kagami masih berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah menempuh kurang lebih enam menit berlari dari rombongan menuju penginapan. Jarak mereka saat itu begitu jauh, dan itu hampir membuat napas Kagami habis. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan semua itu, berbeda dengan Kuroko yang terkapar di bungalo tepi pantai di depan penginapan yang mereka jadikan tempat istirahat itu.

"Kau masih hidup, 'kan, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah si surai azure. Jujur saja, saat ini Kuroko benar-benar seperti orang yang akan mati kelelahan.

Kuroko menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengan. "Ini semua salahmu, Kagami-kun," gumamnya memprotes.

Kagami memincingkan matanya. "Hei, ini semua karena kau meledekku, tahu!"

"Aku tidak meledek Kagami-kun, kok," bantah Kuroko lirih.

"Kau...!" Sebuah tanda perempatan menempel di dahi Kagami. Sebelah tangannya terkepal, namun akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas pasrah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang, walaupun itu pertanda bahwa pemuda itu sudah mulai kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Kagami pun bangun dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami menoleh dan tersenyum. "Beli minum. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Ia mengacak-acak surai azure Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko tersenyum. Sosok Kagami pun perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang di kejauhan.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan tanpa arah di bibir pantai tempat tinggalnya ini. Melangkah mengikuti kata hati memang terdengar konyol bagi calon pewaris Akashi Corp. itu, namun inilah yang Akashi alami sekarang. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu hanya memastikan apakah ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu atau tidak. Memang terdengar meragukan, namun tidak ada salahnya memastikan, bukan?

Walaupun ia sering berolahraga, kaki-kaki Akashi juga memiliki batas ketahanan. Perlahan rasa nyeri mulai merayapi telapak kakinya. Tentu bukan Akashi Seijuurou namanya jika ia menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Pemilik manik heterokrom itu terus berjalan sampai kakinya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuh mungilnya. Akashi pun memilih untuk beristirahat di bungalo di depan sebuah penginapan.

Akashi meluruskan kaki-kakinya. Manik dwiwarnanya itu menjelajah sekeliling. Sudah berselang tiga tahun sejak orang itu pergi, dan sudah berselang tiga tahun pula sejak janji itu terucap. Akashi tidak tahu apa orang itu masih ingat dengan janji itu atau tidak, tapi Akashi yakin bahwa orang itu akan kembali entah kapan itu. Sebenarnya pemuda itu bisa saja melupakannya, namun pemuda yang memiliki manik senada dengan langit musim panas itu terlalu istimewa bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kagami-kun, kau kah itu?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Akashi terdengar dari belakangnya. Akashi menoleh. Sesosok pemuda bersurai azure duduk di sana sembari berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Akashi tercengang. Pemuda surai crimson itu menahan napas ketika manik sosok itu terlihat jelas.

Manik azure...

Manik yang senada dengan langit musim panas...

Manik yang sama dengan manik orang itu...

Tanpa sadar Akashi langsung menubruk sosok itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukan Akashi. Sebuah perasaan lega merayapi dada si surai crimson. Kali ini bukan seringai menakutkan yang terlukis di wajahnya, melainkan seulas senyum. Senyum bahagia. "Kau kembali, Tetsuya. Kau kembali..."

Ya. Akashi berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang begitu ia rindukan selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya kembali. Akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya pulang. Akhirnya Kuroko Tetsuya menepati janji. Akhirnya... Tunggu, apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya tadi? 'Kagami-kun'?

"Maaf..." Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan Akashi. Rasa lega yang sempat Akashi rasakan tadi berubah menjadi firasat yang sama sekali tidak baik. Jangan bilang...

"... Anda siapa, ya?"

* * *

Kuroko merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di bungalo. Cepat sekali Kagami kembali, itulah yang sempat dipikirkan Kuroko. Namun Kagami biasanya memanggilnya terlebih dahulu dari kejauhan sebelum ia mendekati bungalo. Mata Kuroko masih susah untuk dibuka, namun ia berusaha duduk. "Kagami-kun, kau kah itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kuroko masih berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Dan saat cahaya matahari musim panas menyambutnya, tubuh Kuroko seketika ditubruk oleh seseorang.

Surai crimson...

Jujur saja Kuroko tidak mengenal pemuda yang tiba-tiba memeluknya ini. Namun, Kuroko seperti tidak mau melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda surai crimson itu. Kuroko begitu merasa nyaman dan begitu... familiar.

"Kau kembali, Tetsuya. Kau kembali..."

Gumaman pemuda itu membuat manik Kuroko membulat. Darimana orang ini tahu namanya? Dan lagi, apa maksudnya 'kembali'? Apakah Kuroko pernah kemari sebelumnya?

"Maaf..." Kuroko melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik heterokrom itu. Pemilik manik itu terlihat... kecewa. Sungguh Kuroko tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu, walau ia tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi...

"... Anda siapa, ya?"

Kuroko merasa seperti ada benda yang menohoknya begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin kecewa.

"Kau bicara apa, Tetsuya? Ini aku, Akashi Seijuurou," ucap pemuda itu sambil memegangi bahu Kuroko. "Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Ah, sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar pernah kemari sebelumnya. Sepertinya ia juga mengenal pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Hanya saja kejadian sebulan lalu itu sudah merenggut semua yang terjadi di masa lalu Kuroko.

"Tetsu..."

"Kuroko!"

Sontak Kuroko dan Akashi menoleh. Tampaknya Kagami sudah kembali dari perburuan minumannya dan memperlambat larinya. Walau jauh, Kuroko bisa melihat kilatan heran di manik merah pemuda itu.

Kagami meletakkan plastik berisi dua botol air mineral dan beberapa camilan. "Ini, ambillah. Dan..." Ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan curiga, "... siapa kau?"

Akashi menyeringai. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

Sebuah tanda perempatan kembali menghiasi dahi Kagami. "Kau...!"

"Kuroko! Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" Koganei Shinji memanggil Kuroko dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Rupanya rombongan klub basket Seirin sudah sampai di penginapan.

Kuroko mengambil sebotol air mineral miliknya dan bangkit dari sana. "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," ucapnya sembari tersenyum, lalu membungkuk di depan Akashi. "Saya permisi dulu, Akashi-san." Kuroko pun berlari kecil menuju tempat Koganei.

"Akashi-san, eh?" gumam Akashi sambil mendengus. "Jadi, kau teman Tetsuya?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Memangnya kau siapa?"

Akashi menerawang. "Aku teman masa kecil Tetsuya," jawabnya. _Dan kekasihnya, _tambahnya dalam hati.

"Teman masa kecil, ya?" Kagami bergumam. "Apa dia mengenalimu saat melihatmu tadi?" tanyanya.

Kedua alis Akashi bertautan. "Apa maksudmu?" Alih-alih menjawab, Akashi malah balik bertanya.

"Yah, kau tahu, sejak sebulan lalu, Kuroko..." Kagami menggantungkan kata-katanya. Ia mengernyit begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi sebulan silam. Karena ia membiarkannya sendirian, Kuroko...

"... kehilangan ingatannya."

* * *

Banyak yang tidak menyadarinya, namun para orang yang jeli bisa melihat kilatan kaget di manik dwiwarna Akashi. Tetsuya kehilangan ingatannya? Jadi, Tetsuya tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum sebulan lalu? Itu berarti Tetsuya juga tidak ingat dengan dirinya dan masa-masa tiga tahun lalu? Pantas saja tadi Tetsuya tidak mengenali Akashi. Oh, tolong katakan pada Akashi Seijuurou kalau ini hanya bercanda.

"Kenapa Tetsuya bisa amnesia?" tanya Akashi lirih. Sorot iris heterokrom itu meredup.

Kagami terdiam. Diam-diam ia menghela napas. Kejadian sebulan lalu itu masih disesalinya. Dan kini potongan-potongan peristiwa itu tersusun kembali di benaknya. Sungguh, Kagami ingin kembali ke saat itu. Namun, waktu tidak bisa diulang dan Kagami harus menerima semua yang sudah terjadi, walau ia tak ingin.

.

.

.

_Para anggota klub basket Seirin sudah menyelesaikan latihan sore mereka seperti biasa. Namun, sepertinya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Musim panas sudah datang, dan sebulan lagi liburan musim panas akan menyambut mereka. Disamping memikirkan rencana latihan tambahan yang akan diadakan pelatih selama tiga hari di awal liburan, mereka sudah memiliki tempat tujuan yang akan dikunjungi mereka kelak. Tak jauh berbeda dengan anggota yang lain, duo cahaya-bayangan itu juga tampak membicarakan rencana liburan mereka saat perjalanan pulang._

_ "__... sepertinya festival hanabi kali ini lumayan menarik. Mungkin aku akan... Hei! Kau dengar tidak, Kuroko?!" Sebuah tanda perempatan muncul di dahi Kagami yang dari tadi diacuhkan oleh pemuda surai azure yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Bayangkan saja, sudah lima menit Kagami mengoceh namun Kuroko hanya berkonsentrasi pada vanilla milkshakenya tanpa merespon satupun perkataan Kagami. Itu menyakitkan sekali._

_Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan wajah tak berdosanya. "Maaf, Kagami-kun," gumamnya lirih._

_Satu lagi tanda perempatan menghiasi dahi Kagami. Ia sudah sering berdebat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Sebenarnya berdebat dengan Kuroko cukup seru, namun kadang itu bisa memicu penyakit darah tinggi Kagami jika diteruskan. Akhirnya pemilik surai merah itu hanya menghembuskan napas menyerah. "Jadi, kau mau berlibur kemana setelah latihan tambahan musim panas?" tanyanya kemudian._

_Surai azure itu terdiam, lalu kembali menatap Kagami dengan manik bulatnya yang menggemaskan. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya menemui seseorang..."_

_Kening Kagami berkerut. "Menemui seseorang?" ulangnya. "Siapa?"_

_Kuroko tersenyum misterius. "Itu rahasia, Kagami-kun."_

_ "__Tch!" Kagami membuang mukanya. Ia termenung. Jujur saja pemuda bermanik merah itu penasaran dengan orang yang ingin ditemui Kuroko itu. Saudaranya kah? Temannya kah? Atau mungkin orang yang disukai Kuroko? Kagami baru mengenal Kuroko saat penerimaan siswa baru dua setengah bulan lalu dan Kagami belum terlalu tahu banyak tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda bermanik azure itu. Jika Kuroko memang mempunyai orang yang disukai, sepertinya Kagami harus berjuang mulai sekarang._

_ "__Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sudah berada di dekat jembatan penyeberangan._

_Kagami memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada apa?"_

_ "__Aku masih ada sedikit urusan di kantor pos," jawab Kuroko sambil menepuk tas sekolahnya._

_ "__Perlu kutemani?" tawar Kagami._

_Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih," tolaknya sopan. "Sore ja, mata gakkou e*," tambahnya._

_ "__Oke. Hati-hati, ya!" Kagami mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lalu membungkukkan badannya. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan menaiki jembatan penyebrangan, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia baru mulai melangkah ketika mendengar sebuah pekikan dari seberang sana. Sontak Kagami memutar kepala ke sumber suara. Ia tercengang, dan di saat itu juga Kagami berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya ini hanya mimpi belaka._

_._

_Sudah lima hari semenjak petaka itu terjadi. Kuroko Tetsuya, yang baru beberapa saat terlepas dari pandangan Kagami, terpeleset dari tangga jembatan penyebrangan dan belum sadar hingga saat ini. Kagami sudah membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tua pemuda itu, namun rasa bersalah itu masih merayapi Kagami. Seandainya saja ia mengabaikan penolakan Kuroko waktu itu, mungkin hal ini takkan terjadi._

_Surai merah ini adalah salah satu pengunjung setia Kuroko setelah kedua orang tua pemuda azure itu. Kagami melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan melempar senyum pada resepsionis yang sudah dikenalnya. Bau obat langsung menyambut Kagami di sana. Ia langsung menuju lift yang membawanya ke lantai dua, tempat Kuroko dirawat._

_ "__Kau kemari lagi, Kagami?"_

_Sebuah suara di belakangnya itu membuat Kagami menoleh. Refleks ia membungkuk pada Kuroko Tetsuko, ayah Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mengulum senyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Kuroko, Paman?"_

_Wajah Kuroko Tetsuko terlihat sumringah. "Baru saja Haruna memberi kabar bahwa Tetsuya sudah sadar," katanya senang. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Tetsuya!"_

_ "__Aku juga, Paman," tambah Kagami. Ia kembali mengulum senyum. Kuroko sudah sadar. Akhirnya Kagami bisa melihat manik azure itu lagi._

_Lift yang membawa mereka kini sudah sampai di lantai dua. Kagami dan Tetsuko melangkah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Sosok Kuroko Haruna terlihat dari kejauhan. Tetsuko mempercepat langkahnya._

_ "__Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?" tanya Tetsuko begitu berdiri di depan istrinya._

_Haruna tersenyum, namun Kagami tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum terpaksa. Diam-diam Kagami menelan ludah. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimutinya._

_Wanita muda itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. "Tecchan baik-baik saja, tapi..."_

_"__Tapi apa?" tanya Tetsuko tidak sabar._

_Jemari Haruna saling meremas gelisah. "Sepertinya Tecchan..." Wanita itu menghela napas. Firasat buruk mulai merayapi Kagami. Jangan bilang kalau Kuroko..._

_"__... hilang ingatan."_

.

.

.

"Oi, Bakagami! Kenapa kau malah santai-santai di situ?! Ayo bantu kami!" teriak Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim Seirin.

"Baik!" balas Kagami agak merinding. Ia mengambil barangnya yang dari tadi belum disentuh. Dilihatnya teman masa kecil Kuroko yang terdiam mematung. Kagami yakin orang itu kaget mendengar penjelasannya tadi, namun si surai merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa membantu kami mengembalikan ingatan Kuroko," ujarnya, namun surai crimson itu masih tidak bergeming. Kagami menghela napas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Akashi di bungalo.

Akashi masih setengah tidak percaya, tentu saja. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi dan Akashi tidak bisa mengelak darinya. Tetsuya-nya kehilangan ingatan, kenyataan itu tidak bisa diterimanya begitu saja. Akashi harus mengembalikan ingatan Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Kuroko merasa sedikit aneh. Sejak bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda itu selalu muncul dimanapun Kuroko berada. Sejujurnya itu bukan masalah bagi Kuroko, tapi Kuroko merasa tidak enak dengan teman-teman satu klub-nya, seperti sekarang ini.

Akashi bersandar di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Pemilik manik heterokrom itu masih setia menunggu latihan Kuroko seperti biasa. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan musim panas klub basket Seirin, dan Akashi masih berpegang teguh pada tujuannya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kuroko. Akashi harus membuat Kuroko sembuh apapun caranya.

Bunyi peluit panjang mengakhiri latihan tambahan siang ini. Anak-anak klub basket itu diberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat sebelum pulang di sore harinya. Akashi yang sejak tadi tidak bergeming kini berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil menyeka peluhnya. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya perhatian.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan itu padaku." Si surai azure itu bangkit lalu melangkah keluar _gym_. "Jadi, kemana lagi kita akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Akashi mendengus dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktumu denganku, nee?" godanya. Pemuda dengan manik senada dengan langit musim panas itu memang minim ekspresi, namun Akashi tahu jika pipi Kuroko merona sekarang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Akashi yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sana.

* * *

Akashi mengajak Kuroko menyusuri pantai sampai mereka tiba di tanggul dengan bukit menjulang di sisi kanannya. Sang raja siang mulai condong ke barat. Akashi merogoh ponselnya dan menatap angka besar yang tertera di layarnya. Pukul setengah empat. Rombongan Seirin kembali pukul lima, itulah yang dikatakan pelatih pada Akashi tadi. Setidaknya ada lumayan banyak waktu yang akan dihabiskan Akashi bersama si surai azure sebelum pemuda itu pulang.

Sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, Akashi menaiki tangga dan naik ke atas tanggul. Lengkingan camar mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Akashi membimbing Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya dan membiarkan kaki mereka bebas menggantung. Pemilik manik heterokrom itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan angin laut mengisi rongga paru-parunya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko.

Kuroko menatapnya heran. "Akashi-kun?"

Kelopak mata Akashi menutup sepasang manik heterokromnya. "Biarkan aku seperti ini, sebentar saja."

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya mereka tetap seperti itu sampai semburat senja mulai memoles birunya langit.

* * *

Kuroko terbangun karena ponsel yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya lalu menguap pelan. Ternyata angin laut begitu memanjakannya sampai ia tertidur di sana. Bahunya masih terasa berat. Diliriknya Akashi Seijuurou yang masih terlelap di sana. Bibir Kuroko membuat sebuah kurva. Dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan ponselnya agar Akashi tidak terbangun.

Satu pesan masuk dari Kagami Taiga.

From : Kagami-kun

Subject : Ayo cepat!

Kau kemana? Ayo siap-siap! Pelatih sudah mencarimu dari tadi.

- END -

Kuroko mengerling ke arah angka yang tertera di sudut kanan atas layar ponselnya. Pukul lima kurang dua puluh. Pantas saja mereka sudah mencarinya. Sepertinya tidur siang Kuroko sedikit lebih lama—sebenarnya ia tidur selama kurang lebih tujuh puluh menit—dari biasanya. Ia menghela napas. Kelopaknya menyembunyikan sepasang iris azure yang sewarna dengan surainya, menikmati angin laut yang menghembus pelan. Suara para camar yang bersautan menyatu dengan desir ombak yang menerpa daratan. Cahaya senja yang lembut membuat Kuroko menjadi hangat. Sekali lagi ia melirik Akashi yang masih tertidur tenang di bahunya. Kuroko ingin terus seperti ini, tapi kali ini ia harus pulang. Ia tidak ingin pergi, namun sayangnya tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya.

_"__Kita bisa meluapkan semua emosi kita di sini karena ini adalah tempat kita. Dan walaupun kita berpisah, kita akan bertemu kembali di sini karena di sinilah rumah tempat kita pulang."_

Kuroko mengernyit. Kepalanya sakit seiring suara itu menggema di benaknya. Apa itu tadi? Apakah ada kepingan memori yang kembali Kuroko ingat? Ia berusaha untuk mengingat lebih jauh lagi, tapi itu percuma. Usahanya itu hanya menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia merenung. _Rumah tempat kita pulang..._

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh, tak menutup fakta bahwa ia sedikit terkesiap tadi. Surai azure itu tampak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada dunianya sendiri sampai tak menyadari bahwa bahunya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kau menggumamkan sesuatu tadi," kata Akashi bersikeras. "Apa ada masalah?"

Kuroko tetap menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun," jawabnya singkat. _Hanya saja, sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu dari masa laluku_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah?" Akashi berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu kita harus kembali. Langit semakin gelap dan aku yakin teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

"Hai." Kuroko menyambut uluran tangan Akashi dan menuruni tanggul. Bayangan mereka yang memanjang karena mentari yang sudah beranjak pulang ke peraduannya seolah terukir di pasir pantai yang mulai sepi.

* * *

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku berkeliling, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk pada Akashi. Ia berada beberapa langkah di belakang rombongan yang sedang menunggu bus mereka.

"Kau terlalu formal, Tetsuya." Akashi mengacak-acak surai azure Kuroko pelan. "Sama seperti biasa."

"Eh?"

"Ayo, Kuroko! Bus kita sudah datang!" teriak Kagami yang sudah berada di ambang pintu bus.

"Hai!" balas Kuroko. "Aku pergi dulu, Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Ia kembali membungkuk lalu melangkah menuju busnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Akashi menahan sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi hanya diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menarik Kuroko mendekat dan mengecup kening si surai azure. Kuroko terkesiap. Sepertinya wajahnya merona sekarang.

"Akan kukembalikan semua ingatanmu, Tetsuya. Aku janji," bisiknya sembari meletakkan sebuah benda di genggaman Kuroko. "Sore ja, mata nee." Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Kuroko masih tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi tadi. Ia membuka genggaman tangannya. Sebuah cangkang kerang dengan salah satu ujung berbentuk runcing itu berada di sana. Di dalam cangkang itu terselip secarik kertas. Kuroko mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas itu. Seketika saja Kuroko kembali merona.

"Oi, Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?! Ayo berangkat!"

_Aishiteru, Kuroko Tetsuya. Daijoubu, kimi no omoide wa sugu ni modoru kara.**_

* * *

Akashi terheran-heran dengan keadaan mansionnya yang begitu sepi tanpa ada tanda kehidupan. Di mansion Akashi yang ini memang hanya ada sedikit maid yang bekerja, namun biasanya setidaknya ada seorang yang menyambutnya begitu pulang. Bukannya Akashi berharap agar kepulangannya disambut, hanya saja ini sedikit aneh begitu mendapati mansion besar ini lengang.

Sayup-sayup Akashi mendengar suara orang berbincang dari ruang tamu. Ia merasa lega karena masih ada kehidupan di mansionnya ini. Surai crimson itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Sebuah kurva terlukis di wajahnya. Ia senang dengan reaksi Kuroko tadi. Sudah lama Akashi tidak melihat Kuroko berwajah seperti itu. Dan sekarang Akashi bertanya-tanya bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko setelah membaca tulisannya di kertas yang diselipkan di dalam cangkang kerang yang Akashi berikan padanya tadi.

"Kau sudah pulang, Seijuurou?"

Akashi menoleh. Terlihat Akashi Shizuo—ayah Akashi Seijuurou—yang berada di ruang tamu duduk berseberangan dengan pria tinggi besar dan memiliki wajah ke-eropa-an. "Hai, Otousama. Ada yang bisa Seijuurou bantu?"

Shizuo tersenyum. "Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

Akashi mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebelah Shizuo. "Ada apa, Otousama?"

"Perkenalkan, dia Monsieur Raoul Tresson, kepala Lembaga Pendidikan Perancis dan kerabat lama Otousama."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Seijuurou," sapa pria itu dengan logat perancisnya yang kental sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Akashi menjabat tangan pria itu. "Bonjour, Monsieur Raoul. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," balasnya.

Shizuo berdeham pelan. "Baiklah, maksud Raoul datang kemari adalah memintamu untuk mengenyam pendidikan di lembaganya. Karena itu, Seijuurou..." Shizuo tersenyum lebar, "... kau akan berangkat ke Perancis musim panas tahun depan."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**

* Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah nanti.

** Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Tenang saja, ingatanmu pasti kembali.

Italic : flashback

.

.

Eh, ehm... Konnichiwa, minna-san! Kitsuneshi Rei-ssu. Saya masih tidak percaya kalau saya benar-benar mempublish fic ini mengingat keadaan saya yang (cukup) memprihatinkan pasca tes akademik untuk menentukan arah peminatan di SMA.

Yak, tolong maklumi saya yang sedang konslet ini, minna-san. Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah fic ketiga yang saya publish di sini. Saya sempat takjub sendiri begitu sadar bahwa saya yang (sekarang) cukup krisis ide bisa ngebut membuat fic ini.

Saya sangat berterimakasih pada San-senpai yang selalu memberi saya semangat semenjak tahun ajaran baru ini, Hai-niichan yang sering meledek saya saat merangkum fillum yang kebanyakan berisi makhluk bernama cacing (padahal dianya juga geli sama cacing), teman-teman saya, dan para reader-tachi yang sudah mau membaca/me-review/mem-fav/mem-follow fic saya yang gaje ini.

Well, seperti biasa : review, please? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"Meskipun lusa Tetsuya sudah pindah, tempat ini selalu menjadi rumah Tetsuya. Dan meski kita harus berpisah untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, aku akan selalu menunggu Tetsuya di sini."

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Aku pasti pulang. Aku pasti kembali ke sisi Sei-kun."

"Nee, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

* * *

**Summer Promise**

**By ****狐氏例****(Kitsuneshi Rei)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning : Gaje, missed typo(s), OOC, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sejak bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou musim panas waktu itu, Kuroko Tetsuya selalu merasa tidak sabar dalam menanti musim panas tahun depan. Setelah kembali dari latihan tambahan musim panas, Kuroko tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sana karena kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dan kerja sambilan yang dijalani Kuroko selama liburan. Pemuda itu harus menahan rasa rindunya pada sang pemilik manik heterokrom selama setahun. Namun, penantiannya itu tidak sia-sia. Begitu sekolah mengumumkan bahwa liburan musim panas dimulai besok, Kuroko langsung bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menulis surat balasan pada Akashi. Kali ini Aida Riko—gadis itu masih menjadi pelatih walau sekarang sudah menjadi siswi tahun terakhir—mengadakan latihan di akhir musim panas, jadi di awal musim panas ini Kuroko bisa langsung pergi ke sana.

"Kau tampak terburu-buru, Kuroko," tegur Kagami yang melihat Kuroko membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Jarang sekali melihat Kuroko seperti itu, bahkan senyum tipis pemuda itu masih ada di wajahnya. Ini mencurigakan, dan sepertinya Kagami tahu alasan di balik tingkah Kuroko itu.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun," gumam Kuroko. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Kagami menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau tidak sabar ingin bertemu Akashi besok."

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan mata disipitkan. Manik azure itu seolah berkata 'bagaimana-kau-tahu' pada Kagami. Pemuda surai merah itu hanya tersenyum masam. Ia mengacak-acak surai Kuroko dengan lembut. "Aku ikut jika kau ke sana besok. Beberapa hari yang lalu Akashi mengirimiku email agar ke sana saat liburan musim panas datang."

"Bagaimana Kagami-kun bisa mendapatkan email dari Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko curiga. "Dan kenapa Akashi-kun menyuruh Kagami-kun ke sana?"

"Oi, jangan menanyaiku dengan nada curiga seperti itu!" protes Kagami. "Akashi meminta emailku di pagi hari terakhir latihan tambahan kita tahun lalu, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mendadak menyuruhku pergi ke tempatnya saat liburan. Dia hanya bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakannya padaku," jelasnya kemudian.

Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. "Sesuatu yang penting?" ulangnya. "Apa itu?"

Kagami mengangkat bahunya. "Mana kutahu," jawabnya asal. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu besok? Aku akan ke rumahmu pukul delapan dan kita akan berangkat pukul sembilan. Kalau sampai kau ketiduran, lihat saja nanti!"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lebar. "Hai!"

* * *

Kuroko meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar. Ia menatap cangkang kerang pemberian Akashi sebelum ia pulang dan secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Sejak kapankah ia memiliki perasaan pada pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu? Saat pertama bertemu di bungalo kah? Atau saat jauh sebelum Kuroko kehilangan ingatan? Yang pasti Kuroko begitu senang saat mengetahui bahwa besok ia akan kembali bertemu pemuda bersurai crimson itu.

Sebelum itu, Kuroko mengeluarkan semua buku pelajaran dari tas sekolahnya dan menyusunnya kembali di rak buku. Setelah semuanya keluar, hanya tinggal beberapa kertas yang sudah lusuh dan terlipat di bagian paling bawah. Kuroko memang membiarkan kertas-kertas itu menumpuk dan baru mengeluarkannya saat liburan musim panas. Entah itu salah satu kebiasaan Kuroko sebelum hilang ingatan atau bukan, ia merasa sering melakukannya sebelum ini. Kuroko memungut kertas-kertas itu satu persatu. Pesan dari Kagami, kertas bekas permainan sudoku, coret-coretan ide cerita Kuroko, dan sepucuk amplop berwarna cokelat kayu yang tampak masih ada penghuninya. Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. Ia membuka amplop itu hati-hati dan mendapati secarik kertas masih yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Kuroko mengambil kertas itu, dan maniknya membulat ketika mengetahui apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Untuk Akashi Seijuurou-kun,_

_Ohisashiburi desu, Sei-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Semoga kau juga dalam keadaan baik._

_Nee, Sei-kun, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lama untukku. Berkali-kali aku berdoa agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat, namun yang kudapatkan hanya rasa rindu yang semakin tidak bisa kutahan._

_Sei-kun masih ingat dengan janji kita waktu itu, 'kan? Bulan depan liburan musim panas dimulai dan sekarang kita sudah menjadi siswa tahun pertama di SMA. Sungguh, aku benar-benar gembira begitu musim panas tiba. Aku terus bersabar dan menunggu libur musim panas dimulai. Akhirnya, liburan benar-benar datang dan akupun bisa segera menemui Sei-kun. Aku benar-benar berlebihan, ya?_

_Ja, sampai jumpa bulan depan, Sei-kun. Aku akan pulang, seperti janjiku saat itu._

_Salam,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kuroko masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya tadi. Akashi Seijuurou? Maksudnya Akashi Seijuurou yang 'itu'? Kuroko melirik tanggal penulisan surat itu. Tepat pada musim panas tahun lalu, sebulan sebelum libur panjang dimulai. Itu berarti... Kuroko begitu dekat dengan Akashi sebelumnya?

Manik Kuroko menelusuri setiap kata yang ia tulis di kertas itu. Janji musim panas. Itu cukup menyita perhatian Kuroko saat itu. Ingatan masa lalunya itu tidak kunjung memberi petunjuk walau Kuroko berusaha sekuat apapun. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan rasa penasarannya itu sampai ingatannya kembali.

"Tecchan! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Haruna dari bawah.

"Hai, Okaasama!" Sekali lagi Kuroko menatap kertas itu, lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam amplop. Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan surat setahun lalu itu, Kuroko bahkan belum menuliskan sebuah kata pun untuk Akashi. Ia mendesah, kemudian menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan.

* * *

Pukul dua belas lebih dua puluh menit dan Kuroko masih setia memegang buku di tangannya. Seperti biasa, ia selalu membaca buku sebelum tidur. Setidaknya itulah yang rutin ia lakukan setelah peristiwa yang merenggut ingatannya itu. Mungkin saja ini adalah kebiasaan lama yang dilupakannya.

Kuroko menutup bukunya dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. Satu novel sudah Kuroko selesaikan. Dengan sekali hentak ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengembalikan benda yang ada di tangannya itu ke rak di samping meja belajarnya. Maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup menarik perhatiannya ketika hendak menyelipkan bukunya ke ruang yang masih tersisa di sana. Tanpa Kuroko sadari sebelumnya—atau memang ia lupa mengingat sekarang ia hilang ingatan—sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Crimson' berada di antara buku-bukunya. Tangan si surai azure sudah hampir meraih buku itu ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tecchan, kau masih bangun?" tanya ibunya dari luar.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan walau ibunya tak bisa melihatnya. "Hai, Okaasama. Aku masih membaca buku."

"Membaca buku?" ulang Haruna. "Cepat tidur, nee? Besok Kagami-kun akan menjemputmu pukul delapan," katanya. "Okaasama tidur duluan, nee? Oyasumi, Tecchan!"

"Oyasuminasai, Okaasama."

Pemilik manik azure itu mendesah, lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membaca buku itu. Lebih baik ia tidur sekarang atau besok ia terkena semprot si macan merah.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko! Apa buku yang kau baca tiga hari yang lalu itu masih kau simpan?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko yang masih berada di lantai satu. Pemuda surai azure itu tampaknya sedang menyiapkan bekal yang akan mereka bawa. Rencananya Kagami dan Kuroko akan menginap di rumah teman ayah Kuroko yang juga berada di desa itu.

"Ada di rak kedua dari atas, Kagami-kun. Ambil saja," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami beralih ke rak buku yang berada di sisi kanan meja belajar. Maniknya menelusuri setiap judul yang tercetak di deretan buku yang notabene berupa novel itu. Setelah menemukan buku yang dicari, tangan Kagami terulur untuk mengambilnya. Namun, perhatiannya teralih begitu ia menurunkan pandangannya. Sebuah buku berjudul 'Crimson' dengan cover hitam. Jarang sekali—mungkin tidak pernah—Kuroko membeli buku yang tampak suram ini. Kagami mengambil buku itu dan membolak-balikkannya. Cover depannya memang hitam, namun cover belakangnya berwarna putih. Kagami pun tergelitik oleh rasa penasarannya. Ia duduk di kursi di balik meja belajar dan membuka buku itu.

Semakin Kagami membuka kertas-kertas itu, senyum kecut mulai muncul di wajahnya. Ternyata buku itu adalah _diary_ Kuroko. Semua yang Kuroko alami sejak musim panas empat tahun lalu termasuk perasaannya pada teman masa kecilnya itu tertulis di sana. Kepala Kagami mendadak terasa berat.

Tiba-tiba saja _mood _membaca Kagami menguap. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja belajar. Maniknya kini terhalau kelopaknya. Sepertinya Kagami bisa mendengar suara retakan dari hatinya. Oke, ini memang berlebihan. Namun perlu diketahui bahwa Kagami langsung sakit hati begitu membaca _diary_ itu.

Tanpa sengaja tangan panjang Kagami menampik sebuah benda yang terletak di meja. Karena refleks Kagami yang bagus, benda itu berhasil jatuh di genggamannya. Si surai merah itu mengamati benda yang berada di tangannya. Sebuah cangkang kerang dengan ujung runcing. Kagami menempelkan cangkang kerang itu di telinganya. Walaupun ia pernah mendengar bahwa suara yang ditimbulkan oleh cangkang kerang seperti suara deburan ombak, yang Kagami dapat hanyalah sesuatu yang membuat telinganya geli. Kagami menjauhkan cangkang kerang itu dari telinganya dan memeriksa bagian dalamnya. Ada sesuatu di sana.

Jemari Kagami meraih dua carik kertas yang terlipat kecil nan rapi dari dalam sana. Rasa penasaran Kagami muncul kembali. Namun mengingat temuannya sebelumnya bukanlah kabar baik, perasaan Kagami mulai tidak enak. Dan benar saja. Kagami kembali mendengar suara retakan itu lagi.

Beberapa menit ia merenung, kemudian sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajahnya. "Kenapa aku ketakutan begini? Aku belum 'kalah', 'kan?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya perlu berjuang, 'kan? Mungkin aku..."

"Kagami-kun, dua puluh menit lagi kereta kita tiba! Ayo berangkat!" seru Kuroko memotong gumaman Kagami. "Souka, bolehkah aku minta tolong ambilkan cangkang kerang yang ada di meja belajar?" pinta Kuroko kemudian.

Kagami mendengus. Ia melipat kembali kedua kertas itu dan menyambar tasnya. "Iya, iya! Aku turun!" balasnya. Tangannya yang bebas terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tidak mau ingatan Kuroko kembali. Namun, jika ingatan Kuroko benar-benar kembali, sepertinya ia harus bersaing dengan Akashi Seijuurou mulai sekarang.

* * *

Perjalanan ini begitu lama dan membosankan. Kuroko menguap pelan dan menutupnya dengan sebelah tangan. Salahkan insomnia mendadak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya sehingga ia baru tidur saat lewat satu setengah jam dari tengah malam. Kuroko melirik Kagami yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidur. Kuroko berharap semoga mereka tidak ketiduran saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

_Kuroko berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai tanpa arah dan tujuan. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu tampak kesal. Seharusnya liburan musim panas merupakan saat yang paling menyenangkan untuk siswa tahun keempat Sekolah Dasar itu, namun kenyataannya tidak. Seperti tahun lalu, liburan tahun ini Kuroko terpaksa mengisi waktu luangnya sendirian karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan._

_Terlalu lama berjalan membuat telapak kaki Kuroko panas. Ia harus mencari tempat istirahat atau ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah nanti. Peluh membasahi tubuh dan kaos berwarna biru langit berlengan pendek yang_ _dikenakannya. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat sebuah bungalo yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang._

_Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di bungalo dan meluruskan kaki-kakinya yang pegal. Sepertinya ia terlalu kesal sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah jauh berjalan. Rasa haus mulai menjalari kerongkongannya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk diminum. Kuroko merogoh kantong celana selututnya, mengeluarkan uang yang ada di dalam sana, kemudian menghitungnya. "Ah, kurang," gumamnya. "Kenapa aku tidak bawa minum tadi?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri._

_ "__Kalau kau mau, aku masih punya satu."_

_Suara itu mau tidak mau membuat Kuroko terkesiap pelan. Sungguh, ia yakin tidak ada orang selain dirinya di bungalo ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya, tapi Kuroko benar-benar berharap bahwa suara di belakangnya itu bukanlah suara dari sesosok makhluk tembus pandang._

_Akhirnya Kuroko menghembuskan napas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa suara itu bukanlah dari hantu dan semacamnya. Sosok yang duduk di belakangnya itu manusia, sama sepertinya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak seumuran dengan Kuroko tersenyum padanya. "Halo! Maaf aku_ _mengagetkanmu. Kau terlalu terlarut dalam duniamu, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu," katanya. Ia bergeser dan duduk di dekat Kuroko. Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa namamu?"_

_Kuroko mengamati anak laki-laki bersurai crimson itu. Sepasang manik heterokromnya berkilat ramah. _Sepertinya ia bukan orang jahat_, pikir Kuroko. Ia menjabat tangan yang terulur itu. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Akashi-san."_

_Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau boleh memanggilku Seijuurou atau Sei, kok," katanya. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tetsuya?"_

_ "__Tentu saja, Sei-kun," jawab Kuroko datar seperti biasanya. "Kau sedang berlibur di sini?" tanyanya kemudian._

_ "__Tidak, aku tinggal di sini." Akashi menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kuroko mengingat anak laki-laki itu tadi kehausan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Kuroko menerima botol itu. "Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Aku juga tinggal di sini."_

_Akashi tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita sebaya. Berapa umurmu?"_

_"__Sepuluh. Bagaimana dengan Sei-kun?" Kuroko membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya. Kerongkongannya sudah basah kembali._

_ "__Lima bulan lagi aku sepuluh tahun," jawab Akashi._

_ "__Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko sedikit tidak percaya. "Kukira Sei-kun lebih tua dariku. Ternyata..."_

_Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, kau tadi habis berjalan jauh, ya? Sendirian saja?"_

_Kuroko terdiam. Ia memainkan botol air mineral yang sudah setengah kosong di genggamannya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Orang tuaku tidak bisa libur dua tahun terakhir ini, jadi aku jalan-jalan sendiri," jawabnya lirih. "Bagaimana dengan Sei-kun?"_

_ "__Orang tuaku hanya pulang saat natal dan tahun baru, jadi..." Akashi mengangkat bahunya, "... yah, seperti itulah."_

_ "__Souka," gumam Kuroko. Bukan hanya ia yang kesepian di saat libur musim panas yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini. Ternyata Akashi Seijuurou sama... bukan, Akashi jauh lebih kesepian dibanding dirinya. Orang tuanya selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari walau selalu lewat tengah malam. Sedangkan orang tua Akashi? Jujur saja Kuroko tidak akan betah jika ia berada di posisi Akashi._

_"__Jangan murung seperti itu, Tetsuya." Akashi mengacak-acak surai azure Kuroko. "Daripada bengong di sini, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling saja?" tawarnya kemudian._

_Kuroko terdiam, lalu sebuah kurva menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Jangan sampai tersesat, nee?"_

_._

_._

_._

_ "__Kau sedang apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi suatu hari saat melihat Kuroko yang berdiri dalam diam dan menempelkan sebuah cangkang kerang di telinga kirinya. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Dan selama setahun itu pula Akashi semakin tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Kuroko. Mereka begitu akrab. Dimana ada Kuroko Tetsuya, selalu ada Akashi Seijuurou di sampingnya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Akashi tidak mau seseorang merebut Kuroko darinya, karena anak laki-laki surai azure itu miliknya, bukan milik orang lain._

_Kuroko mengerjap pelan lalu menjauhkan cangkang kerang itu dari telinganya. "Lihat, Sei-kun! Aku berhasil menemukan satu!" serunya riang._

_Kening Akashi berkerut samar. "Cangkang kerang?"_

_ "__Sangat jarang aku menemukannya di pantai ini," ucap Kuroko. Ia menempelkan cangkang itu di telinga Akashi. "Coba dengarkan."_

_Akashi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kuroko yang memegang cangkang kerang. Manik dwiwarna itu tenggelam dalam kelopaknya. Suara desir ombak dan angin serta gemerisik nyiur kelapa menyatu dalam pendengarannya saat itu. Akashi merasa begitu damai, seolah ia berada di antara harmoni alam yang menentramkan jiwa itu._

_ "__Bagaimana?" Kuroko mengulum senyum. Manis sekali._

_Senyum Akashi juga mengembang, membalas senyum Kuroko. "Kau suka mendengarkan suara dari cangkang kerang ini, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk riang. "Suka sekali!" serunya bersemangat. "Sei-kun juga suka, 'kan? Ah, bagaimana kalau cangkang ini untuk Sei-kun saja?"_

_ "__Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"_

_"__Tidak apa-apa, kok." Kuroko mengibaskan tangannya. "Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku. Jadi, walaupun nantinya kita bertambah dewasa, kuharap Sei-kun masih mengingatku karena cangkang ini." Anak laki-laki bermanik azure itu menyodorkan benda yang digenggamnya pada Akashi._

_Akashi mengulum senyum. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Walau tanpa cangkang kerang itu, aku takkan melupakanmu, kok. Tapi," ia mengacak surai Kuroko dengan sayang, "terima kasih, Tetsuya. Dengan senang hati aku akan menyimpannya."_

_Kuroko menunduk. Terlihat semburat warna merah muda yang memoles pipi porselennya. Aih, manis sekali!_

_ "__Nee, bagaimana kalau kita mencari cangkang kerang lagi? Siapa tahu kita menemukannya lagi!" tawar Kuroko. Tampaknya ia sedang bersemangat hari ini._

_Si pemilik surai crimson tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko. "Boleh! Ayo kita cari!"_

.

.

.

_Air muka Kuroko Tetsuya begitu mengenaskan ketika menemui Akashi Seijuurou saat itu. Walaupun ekspresi anak laki-laki itu terlalu datar untuk dibaca, Akashi bisa langsung menyadarinya. Sudah setahun sejak mereka berkenalan dan Akashi sudah tahu betul kebiasaan Kuroko, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kuroko sedang mempunyai masalah, Akashi tahu itu._

_ "__Jangan sampai kau tersandung karena tidak berkonsentrasi, Tetsuya," kata Akashi mengingatkan._

_Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akashi dengan matanya yang—tidak biasanya—sayu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Konnichiwa, Sei-kun."_

_Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengisyaratkan anak laki-laki itu agar duduk di sampingnya. "Sedang ada masalah?"_

_ "__Tidak..."_

_ "__Aku tahu kau berbohong, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap sosok di sampingnya ini dengan tatapan curiga. Keningnya berkerut samar. "Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau aku bersedia mendengarkan semua masalahmu dengan senang hati? Sudah setahun kita berkenalan, Tetsuya. Apa kau belum percaya padaku?"_

_Pemilik surai azure itu balas menatap manik heterokrom Akashi. Wajah porselennya itu tampak tidak bersemangat sama sekali. "Aku percaya pada Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hanya saja..."_

_ "__Hanya saja?"_

_Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Anak laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya. Pembicaraannya dengan orang tuanya tadi pagi membuatnya pening. Ia meringis. "Semoga saja ini semua tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku."_

_Oke, terkadang Akashi Seijuurou gemas karena tingkah Kuroko yang tertutup itu. Surai crimson itu hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengacak-acak surai Kuroko lembut. "Kau tahu, menyimpan masalah sendirian itu tidak baik. Ada orang-orang yang mau membantumu menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, kuharap kau mau bercerita padaku suatu saat nanti."_

_Kuroko mengerjap pelan, lalu sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Ia bersyukur Akashi mengerti. "Terima kasih, Sei-kun," ucapnya tulus._

_Akashi kembali mengacak surai Kuroko pelan. Tiba-tiba Akashi terkesiap pelan. "Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."_

_Manik Kuroko membulat penasaran ketika sang pemilik surai crimson sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas selempangnya. Dan maniknya benar-benar membulat sempurna begitu Akashi mengulurkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan tulisan 'Crimson' yang tercetak tebal di tengah-tengah._

_ "__Untukmu," kata Akashi sembari mengulum senyum. Kuroko menerima buku itu dan membolak-balikkannya. Melihat Kuroko terdiam, Akashi pun bersuara lagi. "Well, karena minggu lalu kau memberiku cangkang kerang, kupikir aku juga ingin memberimu sebuah kenangan. Siapa tahu masalahmu bisa menjadi sedikit lebih ringan jika kau menuliskannya di sana," terangnya. "Tetsuya tidak suka, ya?"_

_Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku suka, kok." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi, kenapa sampul depan dan sampul belakang berbeda warna?"_

_ "__Ah, itu..." Akashi tersenyum misterius. "Sampul depan berwarna hitam berarti masalah yang sedang kau alami. Menuliskan masalahmu di sana mungkin bisa mengurangi beban yang mengganggumu. Dan setelah beban itu berkurang, kau bisa lebih mudah menemukan solusinya dan masalah bisa cepat teratasi._ _Karena itulah sampul belakang ini berwarna putih. Itu berarti semua masalah yang kau derita sudah sirna," terang Akashi._

_"__Lalu, apa arti tulisan 'Crimson' ini?" tanya Kuroko lagi._

_Akashi terdiam, lalu menggosok tengkuknya sambil memasang senyum salah tingkah. "Itu... aku hanya ingin membuat kau selalu mengingatku..."_

_Manik Kuroko membulat. Sedetik kemudian anak laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlihat manis saat itu. Kuroko mendekatkan dirinya pada si pemilik surai crimson itu dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Aku senang sekali," ucapnya sembari mengulum senyum._

_Anak laki-laki bersurai crimson itu balas tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai azure Kuroko dengan sayang. "Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Aku senang kau menyukainya."_

_._

_._

_._

_Akashi kembali mendapati Kuroko murung begitu ia menemukan si pemilik surai azure itu di bungalo di depan suatu penginapan. Musim panas ini adalah musim panas terakhir mereka sebagai siswa Sekolah Dasar. Di musim panas tahun depan, mereka sudah menjadi siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama._ _Akashi Seijuurou sudah bertekad untuk masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Kuroko. Hanya saja Akashi tidak tahu apa yang menantinya setelah ini._

_ "__Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanyanya begitu duduk di samping Kuroko. Yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Si surai azure hanya menunduk dalam diam. Akashi menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah Kuroko dengan jelas. Ia tercengang begitu melihat anak laki-laki itu menangis. "Kau kenapa, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua maniknya sembab. Sepertinya ia menangis terlalu lama. "Sei-kun... Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu..."_

_Refleks Akashi menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Badan pemilik surai azure itu bergetar. Akashi menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko lembut. "Sshh... tak apa. Kau boleh menangis, Tetsuya. Menangislah, lalu ceritakan masalahmu pelan-pelan."_

_Suara isakan kecil pun terdengar setelah itu. Akashi mempererat pelukannya. Jujur saja perasaan Akashi tidak enak saat ini, namun Akashi tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Kuroko sedang membutuhkannya saat ini._

_ "__Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya saat Kuroko lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Kuroko mengangguk di dalam pelukan Akashi. Si surai crimson melonggarkan dekapannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kuroko. "Kau bisa bercerita sekarang, Tetsuya. Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkanmu."_

_Kuroko menatap lurus manik heterokrom Akashi. Anak laki-laki itu menceritakan apa yang dibicarakannya bersama kedua orang tuanya tadi pagi sambil sesegukan. Jujur saja cerita Kuroko ini membuat Akashi bersedih. Kuroko adalah satu-satunya anak yang akrab dengan Akashi tanpa takut pada sosoknya yang sering dibilang menyeramkan. Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak mau berpisah dengannya, namun mereka tidak boleh egois._

_ "__Sebenarnya kami sudah membahasnya tahun lalu, tapi Chichiue bilang ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu sebelum beralih untuk menangani bisnis keluarga. Karena sekarang semua tugasnya sudah selesai, Chichiue memutuskan untuk pindah lusa agar bisa beradaptasi dulu di sana," jelas Kuroko lirih. Ia kembali menunduk._

_ "__Jadi, alasan kenapa tahun lalu kau juga murung seperti ini karena masalah tadi?" tanya Akashi hati-hati._

_Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sei-kun, tapi..." Anak laki-laki itu kembali sesegukan._

_Si pemilik manik heterokrom itu terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang. Diam-diam ia menghela napas berat. Sungguh ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Tetsuya-nya. Ayah Kuroko adalah anak tunggal. Hanya beliau yang bisa meneruskan bisnis keluarga. Kenyataan itu sebenarnya tidak mempunyai efek apapun, namun menyakitkan untuk saat ini. Akhirnya Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis—walau dipaksakan—dan menepuk puncak kepala Kuroko lembut. "Nee, Tetsuya..."_

_ "__Hm?"_

_ "__Daripada bersedih, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tawar Akashi._

_Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Akashi itu menatapnya heran. "Eh?"_

_Akashi bangkit dan berdiri di depan Kuroko. "Karena sebentar lagi kau akan pindah, bukankah lebih baik kita membuat banyak kenangan indah di sini agar kau tidak lupa? Lagipula ini bukan perpisahan selamanya, 'kan? Kita masih bisa berkirim surat, kok!" Ia memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada Kuroko, dan senyum itu hanya ditujukan untuk Kuroko seorang. Tangannya terulur, menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko Tetsuya. "Saa, maukah kau mengukir kenangan indah bersamaku, my dear?"_

_Kuroko terdiam. Perlahan, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah kurva. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Akashi. "Hai!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Desir ombak dan lengkingan camar mengisi keheningan di antara Kuroko dan Akashi. Setelah cukup lama berjalan menyusuri pantai, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon kelapa. Melelahkan, namun semua itu bisa membuat kedua anak laki-laki yang sebentar lagi menyandang status siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu tersenyum._

_Semilir angin laut memainkan helaian surai mereka. Matahari sudah beranjak menuju peraduannya. Cahaya hangat senja hari menyelimuti pantai yang tenang ini. Kuroko melirik Akashi yang bersandar di bahunya. Entah kenapa ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan ini. Kuroko menghela napas. "Sebentar lagi rumahku sudah tidak berada di sini," gumamnya lirih._

_Akashi menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Kita bisa meluapkan semua emosi kita di sini karena ini adalah tempat kita. Dan walaupun kita berpisah, kita akan bertemu kembali di sini karena di sinilah rumah tempat kita pulang." Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup pipi Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya. "Meskipun lusa Tetsuya sudah pindah, tempat ini selalu menjadi rumah Tetsuya. Dan meski kita harus berpisah untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, aku akan selalu menunggu Tetsuya di sini."_

_Tangan Kuroko terangkat, menggenggam tangan Akashi yang menangkup pipi porselennya. "Terima kasih, Sei-kun," ucapnya tulus. "Aku pasti pulang. Aku pasti kembali ke sisi Sei-kun."_

_Si pemilik manik heterokrom itu mengacak-acak surai Kuroko lembut. "Nee, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"_

_._

_._

_._

Kelopak Kuroko mengerjap perlahan. Ia merasakan dirinya bergerak sendiri. Baru saja ia berpikir bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan sleep walking ketika melihat dirinya berada dalam gendongan seorang pemuda bersurai merah. "Kagami-kun?" panggilnya pelan.

Kagami menelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali terfokus pada jalanan sepi di depannya. "Oh, sudah bangun ternyata," ucapnya. "Kau berhutang burger di Majiba padaku."

Kuroko mengucek sebelah matanya. "Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama," gumamnya.

"Kau tidur terlalu pulas seperti bayi," timpal Kagami. "Karena kau tidak bangun-bangun, yah..." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kagami memerah. "... jadinya aku menggendongmu seperti ini..."

Pemuda surai azure itu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang. Wajahmu begitu merah dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menggendongmu yang tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah jalan," katanya kemudian.

"Hah?!" Kagami memekik, membuat Kuroko mengernyit karena suara itu begitu menusuk gendang telinganya. "S-siapa yang sakit? A-aku baik-baik saja, kok! Hahaha!" sanggahnya sambil memaksakan tawa. O-oh, sepertinya sifat tsundere-nya mulai muncul.

"Aku tadi berkata 'wajahmu begitu merah', Kagami-kun. Aku tidak berkata kalau kau sakit," ralat Kuroko dengan memasang muka temboknya.

"I-iya juga, sih." Kagami mengacak-acak surainya sendiri. "Tapi sama saja, 'kan!"

"Beda jauh, Kagami-kun."

"Ah, terserahlah!"

* * *

Sosok Kagami langsung menghilang begitu meletakkan barang-barangnya di ruang tidur. Si macan merah itu sudah pergi entah kemana sebelum Kuroko sadari. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kagami sudah tidak berada di sana. Kuroko bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya yang mempunyai hawa keberadaan tipis itu dia atau Kagami?

Setelah menukar pakaian dengan kostum yang lebih santai—kaos cokelat kayu berlengan pendek dan celana _jeans _hitam selutut—Kuroko melangkah keluar kamar dan bermaksud mencari partnernya yang menghilang tanpa jejak itu.

"Ara, Tetsuya-kun? Kau mau kemana?"

Kuroko menoleh. Terlihat teman ayahnya yang sedang membelah beberapa semangka di halaman samping. Kuroko tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. "Konnichiwa, Ojisan. Saya sedang mencari Kagami-kun," jelasnya. "Apa Ojisan tahu kemana Kagami-kun pergi?"

"Kagami-kun?" ulang teman ayah Kuroko itu. "Ah, dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke mansion keluarga Akashi. Setelah itu dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Mansion keluarga Akashi? Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. Kagami memang pernah berkata kalau ada kepentingan dengan Akashi. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menyusul sahabatnya itu, tapi ia tidak tahu rumahnya—walaupun ia tidak tahu apa saat sebelum hilang ingatan ia tahu mansion Akashi atau tidak.

"Ano, apa Ojisan tahu dimana mansion keluarga Akashi itu? Saya ingin menyusul Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

Setelah teman ayahnya memberitahu letak mansion Akashi, Kuroko pun berjuang untuk mencari tempat itu di tengah hari yang begitu terik ini. Daripada berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan mansion Akashi, Kuroko malah memikirkan mimpinya saat tertidur di kereta tadi. Mimpi tentang masa lalunya dengan Akashi, juga tentang janji sebelum kepindahannya. Bisa dikatakan sebagian besar ingatan Kuroko sudah kembali, namun pemuda itu masih meragukannya. Terutama tentang janji saat itu. Petunjuk tentang hal itu masih buntu karena sering terputus sebelum Kuroko bisa mengingatnya lebih jauh. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Kuroko mulai menyusuri jalan yang tampak familiar baginya. Di depan sana terlihat sebuah mansion yang luas dengan pagar tanaman yang mengelilingi bangunannya. Sepertinya Kuroko pernah kemari sebelumnya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko saat ini. Tapi, walau tempat itu begitu besar, mansion di depan Kuroko itu begitu lengang. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Akashi itu.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Saat ini Kagami sedang berada di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Akashi. Cukup mudah untuk menemukan kediaman ini. Setelah bertanya pada teman ayah Kuroko mengenai letak mansion keluarga Akashi, Kagami hanya perlu waktu kurang lebih tujuh menit untuk berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Dan akhirnya ia berada di sini bersama sang tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou.

Manik heterokrom itu menatap Kagami tajam. Namun, jauh di dalam manik itu hanya ada sebuah sorot kekosongan. Akashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ini soal Tetsuya," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Sudah bisa ditebak, begitu pikir Kagami. Diam-diam ia menghela napas. Oke, ini memang agak menyakitkan untuknya. Kagami harus menahannya. "Aku sudah tahu."

Terlihat kedua manik Akashi membulat. "Kau sudah tahu masa lalu kami?" ulangnya tak percaya.

"Semuanya," tegas Kagami, "termasuk janji kalian sebelum Kuroko pindah," tambahnya kemudian.

"Tapi, bagaimana..."

"Aku menemukan buku bersampul hitam-putih dengan tulisan 'Crimson' di rak buku Kuroko," potong Kagami cepat. "Kukira itu salah satu koleksi novelnya. Begitu membukanya, ternyata buku itu adalah catatan harian Kuroko," jelasnya.

"Souka." Akashi menyeringai—terpaksa. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?" pintanya kemudian. Sungguh, sangat jarang seorang Akashi yang perfeksionis meminta tolong pada seseorang. Namun, kasus kali ini berbeda.

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi Akashi menyeringai terpaksa. "Ayahku memintaku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Perancis dan sore nanti aku sudah berangkat. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin di sini untuk membantu Tetsuya memulihkan ingatannya. Tapi, karena aku harus pergi jauh darinya, kurasa peluang Tetsuya untuk mengingatku kembali sangat kecil. Karena itulah..." Tuan muda itu menunduk, "... aku menyerahkan Tetsuya padamu."

"..."

"..."

"Apa katamu?!"

Kagami menatap sosok bersurai crimson yang duduk di seberangnya ini dengan tatapan menyala. Apa katanya tadi? Menyerahkan Kuroko padanya? Baiklah, Kagami memang ingin merebut Kuroko dari Akashi. Tapi yang Kagami inginkan adalah persaingan yang sehat, bukan sikap pasrah lawannya yang menyerah karena alasan yang konyol.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum miris. Kagami sudah tahu tentang masa lalunya dengan Kuroko dan janji yang mereka buat sebelum kepindahan si pemuda bersurai azure, sehingga Akashi tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Jujur saja ia sudah tahu kalau Kagami akan meledak begitu mendengar alasan bodohnya kali ini. Akashi juga bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri yang biasanya tidak akan menyerah sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Mungkin kepergiannya yang tidak tepat inilah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Walau kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Perancis atau belahan dunia manapun, walau kau meninggalkan Kuroko di sini, walau kau sudah pasrah akan keadaan yang menimpamu saat ini, cepat atau lambat Kuroko akan mengingatmu lagi! Ingatan Kuroko tidak hilang untuk selamanya! Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkannya perlahan-lahan!" Kagami benar-benar meledak. "Maaf, kali ini mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Tetsuya?"

Partner Kuroko itu menghela napas. "Aku memang menyukai Kuroko," Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, "tapi Kuroko menyukaimu."

"Apakah kau sedang membicarakan diri Tetsuya saat sebelum hilang ingatan?" tanya si surai crimson itu. "Kalau itu aku juga tahu..."

Sebelah alis Kagami terangkat. Suara kekehan mengejek keluar dari mulutnya. Baru kali ia melihat seorang Akashi pesimis seperti itu. Walau Kagami baru mengenal Akashi Seijuurou tahun lalu, ia tahu bahwa si pemilik surai crimson itu adalah orang yang optimis dan pantang menyerah, tidak seperti ini. "Kau ini Akashi atau bukan, hah?" Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku membicarakan Kuroko yang dulu dan Kuroko yang sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua manik Kagami tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, berharap agar desir menyakitkan di pembuluh darahnya berhenti. "Tadi pagi aku menemukan kertas di meja Kuroko. Mungkin itu surat untukmu. Yang pasti, di kertas itu tertulis bahwa Kuroko menyukai Akashi Seijuurou," jelasnya lagi. "Walau Kuroko tidak mengingat masa lalunya atau janji masa kecil kalian berdua, ia tetap menyukaimu, Akashi!" tegasnya kemudian.

Akashi mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

Kagami menghembuskan napas kesal. Astaga, tuan muda yang satu ini keras kepala sekali! Pemuda bersurai merah itu membalikkan badannya, muak akan kekeraskepalaan Akashi. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Tuan Muda!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu meninggalkan Akashi dengan dahi berkedut. Meladeni Akashi saat ini sama saja dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak seratus putaran. Sekali lagi Kagami menghembuskan napas kesal. Hanya saja langkahnya mendadak terhenti begitu ekor matanya menangkap sesosok yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Kuroko?"

* * *

Seperti dugaan Kuroko, di dalam mansion itu tidak ada orang barang satupun di ruang depan. Pemuda berkulit porselen itu memberanikan diri untuk memasuki mansion itu lebih jauh. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara dua orang yang cukup dikenalnya di ruang sebelah. Kuroko menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak salah lagi, suara ini adalah suara Kagami Taiga dan Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemilik surai azure itu mempercepat langkahnya walau tetap berhati-hati. Kedua maniknya bergerak was-was, takut kedua orang yang sedang berbincang—berdebat—itu memergokinya.

"Apa katamu?!"

Mau tak mau Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Suara Kagami menggema di dalam mansion yang lengang ini. Dengan takut-takut Kuroko mengintip dari balik tembok yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dan kedua orang yang berada di sana. Akashi duduk membelakangi Kuroko sehingga pemuda bersurai azure itu bisa melihat ekspresi tidak senang Kagami yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Rasa penasaran Kuroko benar-benar terusik kali ini.

"Walau kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Perancis atau belahan dunia manapun, walau kau meninggalkan Kuroko di sini, walau kau sudah pasrah akan keadaan yang menimpamu saat ini, cepat atau lambat Kuroko akan mengingatmu lagi! Ingatan Kuroko tidak hilang untuk selamanya! Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkannya perlahan-lahan!" Suara Kagami yang penuh dengan kekesalan kembali terdengar. Tunggu, apa katanya tadi? Melanjutkan pendidikan di Perancis? Berarti... Akashi tidak berada di sini lagi?

Kuroko kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Oke, ini benar-benar tidak sopan bagi Kuroko untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Kuroko hanya ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan kedua pemuda itu. Lagipula mereka juga melibatkan Kuroko.

"Tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Tetsuya?"

Sepasang manik azure itu membulat sempurna. Eh?

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari dalam sana. "Aku memang menyukai Kuroko, tapi Kuroko menyukaimu."

Tu-tunggu. Kuroko tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Fakta bahwa Kuroko menyukai—mencintai—Akashi memang benar. Tapi, Kagami... menyukainya? Astaga, sebegitu burukkah pendengarannya sampai Kuroko mengira bahwa ia salah dengar?

"Apakah kau sedang membicarakan diri Tetsuya saat sebelum hilang ingatan?" Kuroko kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia menatap punggung Akashi yang terlihat... terluka? "Kalau itu aku juga tahu..."

"Kau ini Akashi atau bukan, hah?" Terlihat Kagami yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku membicarakan Kuroko yang dulu dan Kuroko yang sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sepasang manik merah Kagami tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. "Tadi pagi aku menemukan kertas di dalam cangkang kerang Kuroko. Mungkin itu surat untukmu. Yang pasti, di kertas itu tertulis bahwa Kuroko menyukai Akashi Seijuurou," jelasnya.

Cangkang... eh? Kuroko merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah cangkang kerang keluar dari sana. Pemuda itu menangkap secarik kertas yang terselip di dalamnya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar saat meletakkan kertas itu di dalam cangkang itu.

Tunggu, itu berarti... Kagami membaca semua isi surat itu? Jujur saja Kuroko malu sekali saat tahu isi hatinya ketahuan. Seharusnya ia memilih tempat lain yang lebih rahasia untuk meletakkan benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan rahasia pribadinya.

"Walau Kuroko tidak mengingat masa lalunya atau janji masa kecil kalian berdua, ia tetap menyukaimu, Akashi!" tegas Kagami kemudian.

Akashi mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

Sungguh, Akashi Seijuurou yang Kuroko lihat saat ini seperti bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang biasanya. Akashi memang keras kepala, tapi tidak seperti ini. Manik heterokromnya itu selalu menunjukkan sorot keoptimisan, bukan sorot kepasrahan yang begitu menyakitkan. Seputusasakah itu Akashi menghadapi Kuroko yang tak kunjung sembuh dari amnesianya?

Terdengar suara Kagami yang menghembuskan napas kesal. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membalikkan badannya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Tuan Muda!"

Kuroko masih terpaku di sana. Akashi akan meninggalkannya. Akashi akan pergi darinya. Akashi... Akashi...

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, butiran kristal bening perlahan turun dari manik azure itu. Kuroko mencengkram kaosnya. Sakit... Pemilik surai azure itu tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Kenapa ingatannya harus hilang? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengenang semua yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu? Walau semua kenangan itu terlihat kabur, Kuroko kembali menyukai Akashi. Tapi, kenapa Akashi harus menjauh saat Kuroko kembali padanya?

"Kuroko?"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, mendapati Kagami yang sedang menatapnya heran. Segera saja Kuroko menghapus butir-butir airmatanya dan jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Maaf, Kagami-kun. Tadi aku mencarimu di rumah, namun Ojisan berkata kalau kau pergi ke rumah Akashi-kun. Jadi... yah, beginilah," jawab Kuroko begitu mengerti bahwa raut wajah Kagami menyiratkan pertanyaan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini.

Kagami memincingkan matanya. "Kau... mendengar semuanya?"

Manik azure itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "T-tidak. Aku baru saja datang."

Kuroko berbohong, dan Kagami tahu itu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Kuroko itu menyeretnya pergi, keluar dari kediaman Akashi yang diselimuti aura hening yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak mengenakkan. Kagami membuka pintu dengan kasar. Cahaya sang raja siang menyambut mereka begitu keluar dari mansion megah itu. Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan sampai hutan kecil di belakang rumah tempat mereka menginap.

"Kau berbohong," ucap Kagami, dan itu bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Eh?"

Kagami masih menggenggam tangan Kuroko. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Kuroko," ulangnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menangis jika kau baru saja datang saat itu? Kau pasti mendengarkan semuanya, setidaknya separuh dari apa yang kubicarakan dengan si brengsek itu."

Kuroko kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini bukan urusan Kagami-kun."

"Ini urusanku!" tegas Kagami, memaksa Kuroko untuk memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Karena..."

Pemuda bersurai azure itu terkesiap. Sorot manik Kagami terlihat begitu dalam dan... sedih? Diam-diam Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia tahu lanjutannya. Ia sudah mendengarnya tadi, bahwa Kagami...

"... aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N

Gyaaaaaa! Fic apaan iniiiiii?! *banting laptop* *gulung-gulung*

Gomenasai, reader-tachi, saya benar-benar telat update kali ini *pundung* Duh, saya sudah nggak bisa pegang laptop lama-lama gara-gara tugas yang begitu banyak. Saking banyaknya sampai bisa dijadiin kandidat kereta masa depan (?). Kenapa kurikulum 2013 begitu menyengsarakan para murid? Tas saya sampai jebol gara-gara kebanyakan buku yang dimasukin *curcol* *ditendang*

Oke, sepertinya fic ini akan saya jadikan three-shot saja (bilang aja kalau idenya sudah mentok *digampar*). Sekali lagi maaf banget kalau saya bakal telat update, mungkin bakal sebulan sekali update-nya. Dan saya berterima kasih pada reader-tachi yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, atau mem-follow fic gaje ini. Buat **flo chan**, soal nasib berpisahnya Akashi sama Kuroko bisa dibaca di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya. Maaf banget saya balesnya lama *pundung*

Well, sekian author's note saya kali ini. Saya mau pacaran sama tugas-tugas saya dulu, fufufu~ *digampar* Maaf jika ada banyak typo, kegajean, dan lain-lain yang bertebaran di atas sana. Akhir kata : mind to review?


End file.
